


Sugarcoated

by Mirmaid



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom, UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Adult Entertainment, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Camboy Wooseok, Chatting & Messaging, Client to Lover, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Seungyoun Yohan Hangyul and Jinhyuk in the chatroom, Webcams, camboy, does this count as a slowburn?????? idk tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirmaid/pseuds/Mirmaid
Summary: Wooseok is a camboy and Seungwoo a rich businessmen who is happily funding his favourite camboy with more money than needed.Neither of them know that they have a close friend in common for years already.Insert: It's a small world after all





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is basically the exact same drabble I wrote during kinktober, so if you already read the drabble you can skip the first chapter!
> 
> WARNING: For anyone that doesn't know me yet: I am slooooooow with updating...

**Han0827:** Good evening, baby.

Wooseok smiled at the screen as he saw the person that won the private cam bidding pop up in the chatroom. He wasn’t even surprised who it was. Whenever mister Han popped up in his chatroom, he knew the other viewers were already outbidded.

“Glad to see you again, Han.” He welcomed the regular with an innocent smile playing on his lips. He turned towards the camera that stood at the end of his bed to give the other a moment of eye contact, before he turned back to look at the chatroom.

He was sitting halfway his mattress, knees propped up so he could wrap his arms around them and rested his chin on top of them -his pillows stuffed behind his back for more comfort. He was only dressed in a bright yellow Gucci sweater that was at least 3 sizes too big on him -long enough to cover him up all the way past his hips, leaving his legs naked all the way up to his thighs. It was the first time he wore something as expensive as Gucci, though the cute aesthetic was his trademark.

**Han0827:** Wooshin, babe  
**Han0827:** Gucci looks so good on you  
**Han0827:** Did you buy it with my tips?

“I did.” Wooseok smiled proudly. The tips of their private show last time had been more than enough to buy the sweater, including a little present for Han, which the other had requested. It was a request he was not supposed to take, seeing that he shouldn’t be attached, or get viewers attached to him in a personal way. Though, how could he refuse when there was a man watching and paying him more in a single evening than he’d normally earn in two weeks from regular viewers?

Wooseok changed position, moving onto his knees to show off his sweater before the camera. Giving the funder a good view of what his money had bought. “Do you like it?” With the sweater too big on him one of shoulders slipped off, revealing bare skin. Wooseok didn’t bother pulling it back over his shoulder, and just moved his head in the opposite direction, to give Han a nice view of his delicate neck and collarbone.

**Han0827:** I love it  
**Han0827:** Did you get something for me as well? ;)

Wooseok felt his mouth corners curling into a little mischievous smirk. “I’m glad you ask.” He said, before grabbing the edge of his sweater and pulling it up until just below his panties, then stopped and looked at the camera. “Do you want to see it now?”

**Han0827:** Not all of it yet  
**Han0827:** I have a lot of time today  
**Han0827:** Give me a small teaser

Wooseok bit his bottom lip at the mention of a lot of time. More time equalled more tips, which could mean another trip to Gucci. Getting excited by the idea of spending more easily earned money, he lifted his sweater just the tiniest bit higher, showing off just the bottom lace of his brand-new panties. Then quickly dropped the sweater back over it. Staring teasingly at the camera.

**Han0827:** Black lace?

“Yes.” Wooseok answered. “It is actually from the women’s section, but it looked cute, I thought you’d like it.”

**Han0827:** You are making me curious now  
**Han0827:** Can I bribe you to show a little more?

Wooseok chuckled and pulled his sweater back up until just below his panties, not showing the other anything -not pulling his teasing expression away from the camera. “You can always try to bribe me~”

The moment he said it, the first tip appeared on screen. Wooseok didn’t hesitate, though was teasingly slow as he lifted his sweater again, from the side this time, a little higher up until the top rim of the panties to show off that there was a bit of space between the top and bottom rim where there was no fabric.

**Han0827:** Looks good so far, babe.  
**Han0827:** Is it a little kinky?

Wooseok shook his head with a smirk. “Not really. Would you have wanted it to be kinky?”

**Han0827:** I wouldn’t have minded it  
**Han0827:** I’m just trying to imagine what you bought for me  
**Han0827:** Can you describe it?

Wooseok had to think about it. He knew Han didn’t want a full description of what he was wearing. He wanted hints that wouldn’t spoil the final reveal. “It’s cute, but sexy and really pretty.”

**Han0827:** Are you describing yourself? ;)

Wooseok couldn’t push away the smirk that appeared on his lips. He was weak for those kinds of compliments, one of the reasons he started camming in the first place. The way people kept on complimenting him on his looks, tell him how pretty he was and giving him all their attention. He loved it, it turned him on. Even when most of the men that watched him were probably old as balls. He couldn’t see them, which was a blessing because that way it was easy enough to imagine sexier men. 

Mister Han made it even easier for him, having a profile picture of a young man, cropped from the chin to the waist, dressed in an expressive suit. Not a chance that it was a picture of the guy himself, but it was easy to imagine a young successful businessman with that profile picture.

Another tip appeared on screen.

**Han0827:** I love it when you smile like that  
**Han0827:** It makes me want to make you smile even more

“How are you going to do that?” Wooseok asked teasingly.

**Han0827:** You’re gorgeous.

Wooseok felt the corners of his mouth curling upwards again and immediately another tip appeared on screen. He looked down for a moment, in an attempt to look humble about it, but he knew Han knew he loved those words. “You know me too well.”

**Han0827:** I’m going to bribe you again  
**Han0827:** Show me more

There was another tip, but instead of immediately giving Han another peek, Wooseok returned with a question. “What would you like to see first? The front or the back?”

**Han0827:** What do you think I’d like the most?

Wooseok tilted his head to the side as he thought about it. “I’m not sure. The back is why I bought them, and the front is getting a little too small ever since I saw you won the biddings.” Wooseok send Han a longing wink through the camera. Most of the times when he spoke such words, they were lies, just little things that would make his viewers feel a little special. In Han’s case, it was somewhat true. Even if it was just because of his money.

**Han0827:** Hmm… that sounds pretty good  
**Han0827:** Show me the back first

Wooseok turned around on his knees, peeking over his shoulder to see if he was in the middle of the screen. He pushed his ass back, curving his back to make his ass seem rounder than it was, before he grabbed the rim of his sweater. Slowly he pulled it up. First showing the bottom lace, then some open space. In the middle was a lace butterfly that connected the small strip of lace on the bottom to the ribbon of lace on the top. The butterfly covered up his buttcrack, yet still showed a decent amount of buttcheeks -making it look a rather tastefully sexy.

Holding his sweater at his front together around his waist with one hand, he looked over his shoulder again to read Han’s reaction. Biting on the nail on his thumb on the other hand as he slid his knees a little further apart to look more appealing to the other.

**Han0827:** That is gorgeous  
**Han0827:** It looks beautiful in you

“Did I pick the right one?”

**Han0827:** You picked perfectly

A really big tip appeared on screen and immediately Wooseok started to calculate what he could buy with it. No Gucci, but the show wasn’t over yet. Gucci could still happen. “Looks like you are really happy with it.” He teased.

**Han0827:** I am  
**Han0827:** Are you going to show me the front now?

Wooseok dropped his sweater, not wanting to reveal it right away when he turned around. He grabbed the bottom of his sweater again, this time planning to pull it completely off, but before he could, though, a comment appeared on screen.

**Han0827:** Don’t take it off  
**Han0827:** I want to see you cum wearing what you spend my money on  
**Han0827:** If it gets dirty tonight, I’ll make sure you can buy a new one

Fuck. That actually got Wooseok excited. Just the thought that Han wanted him to dirty his Gucci like that. “Do you want me to spill cum on it?” He asked, anticipating the answer. He should probably be bothered by the thought, but he wasn’t. He’d just bring it to the dry cleaner and buy himself a different Gucci from the money Han would give him.

**Han0827:** Yes

“That’s really hot.” Wooseok bit his bottom lip. He couldn’t resist reaching down, sliding his hands over his cock through the fabric and wrapping his fingers around it to show Han how excited it already had gotten. He moved his hands up and down the shaft a little, rubbing the fabric across the head to try to get some of his precum leaking into the expensive piece of clothing. 

**Han0827:** You look so excited already

Wooseok licked his lips, slowly -teasingly. “You made me excited.” He said. Which was partly true. He had already worked on an erection before he started the public livestream and during the stream he’d been rubbing himself a little through the fabric of his panties -his hand slipped under his sweater without revealing anything.

Though, all the compliments surely had done something to him as well. Let alone that seeing Han appear in the chat always aroused him. Han was not only his best tipper, but also a very gentle man that knew exactly what he wanted from Wooseok. Not demanding anything from him, but still showing enough authority that Wooseok wanted to listen to him. That last part could be caused by his profile picture as well.

**Han0827:** Show me, Wooshin  
**Han0827:** I want to see how excited you are

Wooseok listened, slowly pulled the fabric up to show how the feminine panties were too small to contain his erection. When he had been half hard, he had still been able to keep it all semi-hidden behind the see-through fabric, but being close to fully hard, the head was now peeking above the lingerie.

**Han0827:** They are perfect, Wooshin  
**Han0827:** You are perfect

Wooseok was positive the slight twitching of his cock was visible on camera when Han complimented him again, because as soon as it happened, he saw more compliments appearing on screen. He laughed softly, welcoming the compliments, not able to resist reaching for his cock to give it a little bit of attention and to give Han the show he paid for.


	2. Chapter 2

“It suits you.” Wooseok watched Byungchan as the Armani sales lady was fitting a simple, modern bracelet, made out of high-quality leather and stainless steel around Byungchan’s wrist to show him how it looked.

Byungchan was moving his wrist, inspecting the bracelet from different angles, dropping his arm down and using a mirror to see what it looked like when walking. Doubt was writing all over his face, though. “I mean, I love it.” He said, not taking his eyes off the bracelet as he did. “But it’s a lot of money.”

For a piece of jewellery it wasn’t too bad. It wasn’t something you’d buy regularly, but rather something you’d treat yourself to once in a while. Honestly, it wasn’t even half as expensive as the t-shirt Wooseok had picked out for himself. He could understand why Byungchan was doubting, though. A few months back he’d be doubting about such a purchase as well.

“I have to think about it a little longer.” Byungchan finally announced, as he offered his wrist back to the sales lady for her to take it off for him.

“Then, let me buy it for you.” Wooseok said, wanting his friend to have something nice as well. He didn’t want to be the only one spending money and if Byungchan didn’t have enough to buy it for himself, he wanted to give it as a gift. Shopping was less fun if he was the only one leaving with something nice.

He wondered what Han would think about it -- if he’d be ok with him buying stuff for others from his money. Not that the other was going to find out. He never asked for the exact prices of the things he bought from his tips. Besides, the other would probably understand that he has to pay his bills and groceries with it as well. He was able to cover those with what he earned from regular customers, but that was not something Han knew or needed to know.

Byungchan took Wooseok by the arm before he could reach for the bracelet. “Please, don’t.” He said pleading. “I’d never be able to pay you back with a similar gift.”

“You don’t have to.” Wooseok said smiling. He didn’t want anything back for it, except for maybe a coffee later today.

The sales lady looked a little confused at them, not sure what she was supposed to do, but Byungchan gave her a gentle denying gesture with his hand and shook his head that he really didn’t want it. “Thank you.” He said and waited for her to leave and help another customer. “I appreciate it, Wooseok, but you shouldn’t buy it for me. I’d feel bad if you’d use your sugar daddy money on me.” He whispered the last part, knowing that Wooseok wouldn’t appreciate the whole shop knowing.

Wooseok’s eyebrows rose at the reason. “You don’t have to feel bad. It’s easy money.” Money that he’d earn back in a few days probably. Maybe even tonight. He had nothing better to do anyways, so a few hours on stream would be a nice way to earn back part of what he spent today. Maybe even everything if Han would visit.

“You put your body on show for that money.” Byungchan whispered, his eyes wide in shock as Wooseok was brushing it off as if it was nothing. “That’s not easy money. That’s the bare minimum you should get for doing so. Let’s just leave. I might change my mind next month but let me just think about it for a little longer.”

“Sure.” Wooseok sighed and nodded, not liking the fact that his friend wasn’t giving him a chance of doing something nice for him yet knowing that arguing about it wasn’t going to solve anything. “I’ll go pay real quick. Be right back.” he left Byungchan to wander around the shop for a little longer, as he walked to the counter. Once the sales lady walked up to him, he quickly peeked over his shoulder to see if Byungchan was occupied. “And, I’d like the bracelet as well.”

\---

“Kim Wooseok, I told you not to!”

Wooseok’s mouth curled up into a smirk when Byungchan finally noticed the small paper Armani bag standing in front of him on the table. The other had been too occupied looking through the sportswear he just bought -the whole reason why they went shopping in the first place- to notice that Wooseok took the bag out of his own and placed it in front of him.

Wooseok wrapped his fingers around his hot mug of latte, peeking over the steamy rim as his friend was tipping the bag to look inside. There was a mixture of different emotions on his face. Part of him didn’t seem to be able to comprehend the fact that this was happening to him. There was also a frown on his face that wanted to lecture Wooseok for not listening to him. And yet, his dimples dug deep into his cheeks, giving away that the other was smiling from within even when his mouth corners weren’t curled up. “Because you helped me pick the panties Han loved so much.”

“Don’t make me regret helping you with your job.” Byungchan shook his head, but then an actual smile slowly appear on his lips -not able to keep it off his lips. His hand disappeared into the bag to grab the box out and peeked in it, most likely to check if it really was what he thought it was. Just a glimpse at the bracelet and Byungchan dropped his arms back to the table, his shoulder hanging and he stared at Wooseok with a mixture of happiness and not knowing what to do with his unruly friend. “Thanks, Seok.”

Wooseok smiled at his friend, glad that the other didn’t go against him any further and just accepted the gift. Even when it was with a sigh. “No problem. Do you like it?”

“Of course! I love it!” Byungchan replied almost offended that Wooseok thought he didn’t like it. “But, I already have a friend who’s giving me way too expensive gifts on my birthday, you know. So, please, just don’t. You actually need your money in the future. Put it in your savings or whatever. Sugar daddy isn’t going to be around the rest of your life.” He then leaned in to hug his friend, and Wooseok returned it with a soft laugh.

Wooseok understood Byungchan’s concern but wasn’t worried. Of course he knew Han would probably get bored of him eventually. He was already preparing for that -saving up part of the money he got from the other. In fact, he hadn’t even spent more than half of the money he had earned from their last session so that he could pay part of his bills with it, and put the rest into his savings. Though, that didn’t mean he wasn’t able to gift his friend something once in a while.

He didn’t go further into it though, knowing that it wouldn’t improve the mood in any way. “Same friend that is picking you up?” Wooseok knew Byungchan had a childhood friend with a bit of money -he owned a gym chain or something- and since Byungchan was going to be picked up by a friend that he was going to workout with tonight -something the other had been complaining about the whole day- he expected it to be the same guy. He’d never met him, though, but he heard the stories.

Byungchan nodded and pulled away from the hug, his eyes back on the bracelet as he inspected it a little bit closer, the wide smile still adoring his face. “Yeah, same friend.”

Wooseok felt the smile on his lips turning wider. “What kind of friend is he anyways?” He rose his eyebrows in curiosity, his chin leaning on his hand as he watched the other putting his gift around his wrist. It might have been a weird question since Byungchan told him everything and he’d never heard the other telling him anything about him being interested in the guy, but still. What if Byungchan could get himself a sugar daddy and they could shop together? 

The moment that thought popped up in his mind he realized how bad it sounded. Using a childhood friend for something stupid like money. Maybe he was starting to love Han’s money a little too much, but even he realized that using a friend for that purpose was just awful.

“What kind of friend…?”

Wooseok was amused by how distracted Byungchan seemed to be, his attention almost completely on his gift, until he suddenly realised what Wooseok had asked him.

“What…? With Seungwoo? Oh god no.” Byungchan shook his head. “I love him ‘till the end of the world, but not like that. He’s not my type and I’m probably not his either. He’d probably make me workout with him on a daily basis.” he pulled a face.

Wooseok snorted, seeing Byungchan’s horrified expression as he mentioned working out. He could imagine. He had never seen Seungwoo before, but someone that owned a gym chain probably was a bulky kind of man, with thick beefy muscles. Not really his type either. “You know it’s your own damn fault for telling him you’d go workout with him.”

“Yeah I know.” Byungchan sighed. “He played with my feels when he told me he needed some time off from work. Pretending he’d have a personal coaching appointment is one of his ways of running away from his responsibilities. I am mostly his victim. He says it’s because I’m out of shape, but I’m pretty sure it’s because he knows he can be himself around me. He seems to relax whenever we’re hanging out.”

Wooseok raised his eyebrow again in amused suspicion. “Are you sure he’s not into you?”

“Very sure, Wooseok.”

Byungchan’s phone buzzed. “Speak of the devil.” he said reading the message that appeared on screen. “He’ll be here in about 15 minutes.” He turned towards the window seeing thick drops of water trickling down from the rain outside. “How are you going home? By bus?”

Wooseok nodded. “I was planning to walk, but since it’s raining, I’ll take the bus around the corner. It stops right in front of the apartment building.” He said knowing very well that Byungchan didn’t like to leave him alone like this. He didn’t mind, honestly. He’d probably take a warm shower when he got back, maybe do a quick unscheduled cam session in his new clothes -who knows, maybe Han would be online to see what he bought from his money this time- and then take a nice bath to relax after.

“I’ll ask Seungwoo to bring you home.”

That was an offer he wasn’t going to turn down.

\---

Wooseok whistled approving as Byungchan nodded at the black Audi that drove in front of the coffee shop, claiming that it was Seungwoo’s. He stared outside at the dark sky and the rain still pouring down on the the streets. Knowing now what kind of car Byungchan’s friend was driving, he felt a little bad that he had to go through this rain and step with his dirty feet into that car. Not that he was going to turn the offer to be driven back home down. Driving in such a car alone was already worth the scolding of dirtying it, honestly. He still wondered though. “How keen is he on dirt on his interior?”

Byungchan laughed. “I still worry that I dirty his seats every single time. He says he doesn’t mind, and I think that is true, but the feeling never really goes away. Don’t worry, I’ll kick his ass if he complains about it.”

They put on their coats, waiting in the doorway of the cafe, both wondering how they were going to get inside the car without getting too wet. They seemed to be in a mutual agreement that they could wait a little, hoping that the rain would settle down soon. 

Wooseok noticed Byungchan checking his phone for a message, then saw him snorting and showing it to Wooseok. 

There was a screenshot of a rain alert app showing that in the next two hours there was no chance of the weather getting any better. Text followed.

**Seungwoo(17:23):** It’s not gonna stop anytime soon  
**Seungwoo(17:24):** Just get in  
**Seungwoo(17:24):** my car can handle a bit of water and dirt Byung

“Can he read your mind?” Wooseok asked amused.

“I think so.”

They didn’t stall any longer and quickly made their way through the rain. It had only been a few steps until they got in, still the thick drops had managed to cling to their hair and soak into their clothes. Wooseok wanted to shake the water out of his hair the moment he sat on the back seat and closed the door, but remembered just in time in what kind of car he stepped when his eyes fell onto the black leather interior.

When he looked up he found himself staring straight into the handsome driver’s face as the other was turned around, probably to introduce himself. The guy had a smile on his face, but as soon as their eyes met something changed in the other’s eyes. They seemed to get wider for a moment, though it was for such a short moment that he could have imagined it. The smile didn’t disappear from his lips, but Wooseok could swear they had lowered just a little bit. What he was certain off he didn’t imagine was the way the other swallowed nervously and the light blush that appeared on his cheeks.

To break the slowly awkward turning silence between them Wooseok bowed towards the other. “Kim Wooseok.” He said to introduce himself. “Byungchan and I met in highschool.”

That introduction seemed to break the gaze the other had on him. His eyes darted nervously for a moment, before he nodded and bowed back. “H- S-seungwoo.” He said. “Byungchan and I grew up together. Our parents are friends.” He swallowed again, before he turned away.

Wooseok was a little surprised to hear the gentle voice of the driver. Somehow he had expected something firmer, a voice that sounded naturally authorizing, maybe even harsh in a way. Though, that could just be his misconception about businessmen.

Seungwoo sunk back into his seat, rubbing one hand over his neck, before holding the wheel with both hands, seeming a little tense.

Wooseok had no clue what that had been about and turned to Byungchan wordlessly asking him for what the fuck that was.

Byungchan wasn’t looking at him, though. Instead he was staring at Seungwoo with a smirk that Wooseok knew all too well. He had been smirked at by Byungchan exactly like that a few times before and in all those cases it had been because he had his eyes fixed on a guy he had been interested in.

Things became even more fun when he turned to look at Seungwoo and saw his ears turning red to match his cheeks. 

Cute.

Seungwoo turned away from Byungchan and started his car. He scratched his throat when he broke the silence and probably the awkwardness he was feeling. “You picked a nice day to go shopping.” There was a little bit of sarcasm in his gentle voice.

“I had to buy new sportswear because someone wants me to work out.” Byungchan blamed the other, letting the other change the subject of their wordless conversation. “But it has been dry and sunny up until now. You haven’t been out of the office today, have you?”

Seungwoo smiled a wide, almost straight smile, looking a little guilty. He didn’t answer, but even Wooseok understood what that smile meant.

Wooseok sat back with the tiniest of smirks on his lips -amused that he had been able to take the other’s breath away so easily. He knew he was handsome, he made people turn heads before, and was told he looked pretty multiple times during live streams -Han being one of the generous suppliers of loving compliments. Still, he had never seen someone so taken back before. Especially not from someone as attractive as Seungwoo himself.

Thinking about it now, he was a little surprised by Seungwoo’s looks. The other was at most a few years older than them, which probably shouldn't come as a surprise to him since he knew Byungchan and he were childhood friends. Yet, somehow he had expected the other to be… uglier...? Which probably was something he made up in his head just because Byungchan told him he wasn’t his type.

Seungwoo surely was the complete opposite of ugly. He had a handsome face. His hair was parted in the middle, airy to make it look a little playful yet still keeping it within the boundaries of professional. He was dressed quite stylish as well, wearing a cream coloured turtleneck with a light blue plaid jacket on top. Apart from his broad shoulders nothing gave Wooseok the feeling he was looking at someone that owned a gym chain. He had expected beefy arms and legs and a bulky neck. The type of body that would only fit in wife beaters and made XL t-shirt look like XS. Though, up until now nothing about Seungwoo was what he had expected.

He seemed cute though. Surely he would have asked Byungchan for his number if camming hadn’t been his profession. Dating and camming never really worked out. His dates didn’t tend to like other men looking at him. For good reasons.

That night -after Wooseok ended his Han-less cam session- he noticed the messages Byungchan had sent him earlier that evening. 

**Byungchan (19:46):** Seungwoo has been asking about you  
**Byungchan (19:47):** he seems interested in you  
**Wooseok (00:13):** cute  
**Wooseok (00:13):** I kind of had a feeling back in the car

Wooseok wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do with this information. Seungwoo seemed like a nice guy. He just hoped Byungchan wasn’t trying to be the matchmaker in this, because it wouldn’t work out.

**Byungchan (00:19):** I told him you didn’t date

Wooseok took a deep relieved breath.

**Wooseok (00:20):** thanks  
**Wooseok (00:21):** I owe you  
**Byungchan (00:22):** You already gave me a bracelet  
**Byungchan (00:22):** I think it’s covered ;)

Wooseok laughed softly at that. Maybe things were already covered indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta is going for a nanowrimo homerun, so I probably won't be uploading a lot of things the coming month!


	3. Chapter 3

It had been weeks since Han had visited the stream. Wooseok expected the other to get tired of him eventually, but never guessed it would be this fast. At first he thought the other was just busy with work. It wouldn’t have been the first time he didn’t appear for a while, but he always came back apologizing to him that he had been buried under a pile of paperwork. Han, of course, didn’t need to justify why he hadn’t been online, but it warmth his heart when the other explained it to him, to the point that Wooseok almost expected him to explain whenever he came back.

However, this time there didn’t seem to be an ending to the wait. Han never stayed away from the stream for this long. It really made him wonder if something happened. If he was so overloaded with work that he had no time to come along. Or maybe he just left him for another camboy.

Wooseok huffed humorlessly as that thought came to mind. Left him. It was not like they had been in any other kind of relationship than a professional one -like they should. He knew nothing about Han apart from maybe a few of his kinks and the fact that he had more money than was probably good for him. They didn’t even know each other’s real name. Having a single viewer stop watching him shouldn’t be affecting him as much as it did. His mind was already going far beyond the boundaries.

Maybe it was a good thing that Han had stopped coming, he shouldn’t get himself into the position that he actually wanted to meet the viewer. It was dangerous in so many ways. Of course, there were a lot of good people watching him, but no doubt there were some rotten apples out there as well, and he didn’t want to accidentally fall into their trap. The most dangerous part of it all was that he couldn’t imagine Han being a bad guy.

Han’s disappearance also meant that all his trips to the fancy shopping district would come to an end. He’d gone back to a normal income -which was liveable. In fact, since Han started funding him he’d been earning a lot more from other viewers as well. His ratings had gone up a lot because of the other’s tips. More people were visiting him and there for more people were tipping, which only made his rank raise more. Slower than when Han was still funding him, but nevertheless they were rising.

It was not enough for more Gucci, however, and he might have been a little disappointed that his collection of high end fashion was limited to the few items he had bought before. He was glad that he could at least have a comfortable life with his income, though. That had not always been the case. 

For now, he’d just treasure his Gucci.

_WOODZ entered the chatroom._   
_Y_haa.n entered the chatroom._

Wooseok rolled onto his stomach and smiled at the viewers that popped into the chatroom, welcoming them with some sweet words one by one just like he always did. 

_Gyul_Beast99 entered the chatroom._   
_BabySun96 entered the chatroom._

The first bids appeared on screen. Still low amounts, but that was quite normal at such an early stage. It’d only start to look like proper numbers once time was running out.

**WOODZ:** Hey there princess  
**WOODZ:** It’s been a while

“It sure has been, Woodz.” Wooseok replied the regular as if he actually knew how long it had been. He had no clue. WOODZ was a regular, he knew that much, but when he was last online was a mystery to him. It could have been yesterday for all he knew. “I’ve missed you.” His voice was buttery soft, his eyes staring lovingly into the camera. He never started his streams full on horny so he added only the slightest hint of longing in there.

He doubted the guy would believe his words, but his viewers always played along. They loved the lies that were thrown at them. It was all part of the fantasy they would create together.

**WOODZ:** Can’t have your missing me  
**WOODZ:** I won’t take as long next time!  
**Y_haa.n:** woah your voice is low  
**Y_haa.n:** didn’t expect that  
**Y_haa.n:** wait you’re on auction?

Wooseok was barely in time to reply that he would have a normal stream by tomorrow, before the message: ‘_Y_haa.n left the chatroom_’ appeared on screen. He doubted the viewer had actually heard the reply.

**BabySun96:** Wooshin you’re looking good today!

“Thanks, Sun. Do you like the shirt?” He moved up onto his knees to show the viewers his oversized light blue striped button up -which he thought would give a nice ‘boyfriend’s shirt’-look. He held his arms out to the side, holding the cuffs in his hands, in a way that he knew would make him look extra cute and innocent. For as far as he could look innocent during a cam stream, wearing only a shirt, buttoned down one button lower than was appropriate and a bare shoulder where the shirt had slipped off. 

**BabySun96:** Yeah I love it  
**BabySun96:** I have a shirt that looks just like that

“Don’t check if it’s still there.” Wooseok pressed a finger against his lips, winking at the camera. “It might be gone.”

**BabySun96:** I won’t check then ;)  
**WOODZ:** So what do you have on the planning today?

Wooseok was glad the other asked. He smirked playfully as he reached out of the camera’s view and brought a pitch black buttplug into view. “I was thinking a little bit of this.” He said and then reached out of view again to grab a vibrating egg that lay on the edge of his bed. “And maybe a little bit of this, does that tickle your interests?”

**WOODZ:** That sounds really good!  
**WOODZ:** Count me in princess ;)

Wooseok saw the other bidding a slightly larger amount and smiled.

Wooseok let his fingers slide slowly over the buttplug in front of him while he had some small talk with his viewers, making it look like he was absentmindedly fidgeting with it, while in fact he was fully aware of how he let his fingertips trail over the curve up to the tip of it, than back down.

He was giving his viewers some teasers as they all waited. At some point turning around, pulling his shirt up just enough to show the rounding off his ass peeking out from under the shirt. Showing off that he was wearing little underneath -nothing to be precise. At another point he lay back down on his stomach, face towards the camera, his shirt opened far enough that the camera view gave a great view of his chest. He had done so on purpose, but as soon as the first comment about his perky nipples appeared he acted like they were suppose to look yet, and closed the shirt with his hand around his neck, adding a nice mischievous smile to the whole act.

_Han0827 entered the chatroom._

Wooseok could feel his breath hitch in the back of his throat when he saw the username he had been wanting to appear in the chatroom for weeks. 

“Welcome to my room, Han.” He said, greeting him exactly the same way he greeted every other viewer. There was no place for favouritism in a public stream, but on the inside his heart was excitingly pounding. Han was back. He hadn’t forgotten about him.

Han didn’t reply, but that was fine by Wooseok. Chatter could come later during their private. He was curious what the other had been up to. If he had been busy with work again - if his mind was all cluttered with tasks he still had to do. Sometimes Han came in the middle of his work, telling him that he needed a moment to relax. Wooseok had always felt a little honoured that he was chosen to be the person to help him with that peace of mind.

That camming was more than just playing with yourself in front of a camera for horny men Wooseok found out pretty quick after he started. For some men it seemed to be a form of therapy. Han had never been the only one searching for some relaxation in his camming session. Many others came in for that exact same reason.

Han’s first tips appeared on screen. Most of the time the other tipped him more during their private, but this time Han was already tipping him proper amounts beforehand. He must have missed him. Wooseok felt a smile appearing on his lips. “Thank you, Han.” He thanked the other in no other way than he’d thank any other viewer. 

Minutes went by and Han’s tips kept coming in, yet, he didn’t add anything to the biddings, nor said anything. It was strange, the first thing he normally did was join the auction, making sure that he was always the highest bidder. Wooseok had always been amused by how viewers tried to overbid the other, only to find out that they would never be able to.

Wooseok sat down on his ass, wrapped his arms around one of his knees, leaning his chin on top of it as he watched how the auction was getting a little more lively now the end was slowly getting closer. With his other leg still comfortably on the bed, it was easy to slide a hand down over the inside of his thigh until he could slip under his shirt and give his half hard a few gentle strokes -getting a little bit more life into it- both to make it look like something when the private would start and to give viewers a reason to bid higher.

He didn’t pull his shirt away from the view yet. That was reserved for the private. Though, he wasn’t bothered that once in a while his shirt moved along with his hand, giving the viewers a little sneak peek. He loved to see the horny comments appear on screen and the biddings rising whenever it happened. He let out sighs and soft moans, exaggeratingjust a little, enough to show the viewers that he was feeling good, but not too much to make it look fake.

“I wonder who wants me privately the most today.” He purred softly at the camera to make the viewers bid a little higher. Though, maybe even more to remind Han that there was an auction that that he hadn’t joined yet. He couldn’t voice his preference in the public chatroom, so he had to package it into something that was aimed for everyone.

Han didn’t join the auction however. Wooseok was getting a little nervous as he saw the auction time slowly dropping. Han wasn’t going to make it, was he? Maybe he was too busy with work and only joined the stream to check in on him. It was a sweet thought, but not at all what Wooseok wanted. He wanted Han. He wanted him to tell him how pretty he was. He wanted him to comment on how much he loved that Wooseok’s voice raised an octave when he was getting excited. He wanted him to tell him that his smile could solve all his worries. He wanted to see how his typos were getting worse and how the message speed dropped because he was typing with one hand. He wanted him to tell him how good his orgasm felt after a long heated session and how he was looking forward to the next time. Wooseok missed those sessions more than he should; more than his tips.

It was stupid how much this unknown man could turn him on. A guy he never met, probably fifty plus, bored of his trophy wife because he was actually more into men and having a set of children which he had no time for. That was what he imagined Han to be when he seriously thought about it. It was definitely not what he fantasized about when he was getting off on stream, thought. When he came for Han it was always because of the image of a young successful businessman -attractive, single and about his age.

Wooseok hadn’t lost hope yet when the 1 minute mark was touched. Maybe Han would decide to join anyways. Maybe Han was just teasing him, or the other viewers by bidding just in the last few seconds.

The bidding got a little more active. Mainly Woodz and Sun bidding up against each other. GyulBeast had already given up, and was mainly throwing horny messages whenever Wooseok’s hand was giving him another sneak peek. At 40 seconds, Sun was on top. At 30 seconds Woodz was on top. At 20 seconds Sun overbidded Woodz again. There was still time for Han, but instead of bidding at 10 seconds a large tip appeared on screen with a short familiar message: ‘Buy something nice for yourself’.

Wooseok was just in time to read the message before the public stream went down and the private started. In the middle of the screen WOODZ’s name appeared, announcing the winner to Wooseok.

In the seconds that it took for the private to start, Wooseok quickly went to the tips history, just to see if there was more. But there was nothing, just that short little message attached to the large amount of coins. He bit on his bottom lip, trying his utter best not to look disappointed. It was a mere second in which he had to gather himself. With a deep breath he got his stream face back on, turning his lip biting into something sensual. His eyes half lidded as he looked at the camera to greet his viewer.

“Thanks for joining the private, Woodz.”

**WOODZ:** No problem princess  
**WOODZ:** I’m looking forward to it ;)

Luckily Woodz was a nice regular as well.

\---

“Just let me buy this for you.” Wooseok complained to his friend when he was holding a jeans that was a little over Byungchan’s budget.

“Stop it, Wooseok. If you want to buy me something, get me a coffee or whatever.” Byungchan promptly walked to the counter to pay for the jeans himself, which made Wooseok feel even worse.

Wooseok followed, wanting to sneak his own credit card over the counter before Byungchan could, but his friend grabbed him by the hand, entwining their fingers, the card trapped between their hands.

Not wanting to make a fuss about it in the middle of a shop Wooseok just sighed.

Once outside Wooseok untwined their fingers and stuffed his credit card back into his wallet. “I don’t get it.” he said with a little more annoyance behind his words than he had meant. “It actually is easy money now. You can use it. Han doesn’t join my privates anymore. He is giving it to me for doing nothing at all.” he didn’t need to explain to Byungchan, the other already knew, always being the first he’d go to when there was something on his mind.

“And you sound frustrated about that, because…?” 

Frustrated? Wooseok took a deep breath and closed his eyes, refraining from rubbing his hands over his face -he enhanced it with a little bit of makeup that morning. Maybe he was getting a little too worked up about it. He just didn’t like the fact that he had no clue why Han stopped joining his privates all of a sudden. Especially since he still seemed to love sponsoring him like crazy.

“Was he online yesterday?”

Wooseok nodded.

“Only tips again, I assume?”

Wooseok nodded again. “Why?”

“Your frustration sounds fresh.” Byungchan smiled in an attempt to make the conversation a little lighter. Then he gave him a soft elbow. “What about buying me that coffee. We can take a walk, nobody will hear any of the technical terms when they pass by.”

Wooseok huffed softly, but loved the way Byungchan was trying to raise his mood a little. “Sure. Coffee sounds good.”

\---

Wooseok leaned over the backrest of the bench Byungchan sat on. One with a beautiful view onto the park in front of them. “Two black coffee.” He announced, causing Byungchan to look confused over his shoulder.

“You too?” he took over his coffee, stood up from the bench and grabbed his shopping bags.

“I could use a little bit of dieting as well.” Wooseok answered. “I’m a little out of shape and I lost my abs a few years ago. I want them back.” He touched his stomach briefly before grabbing his own bags, following Byungchan towards the path to the park in front of them.

It was a spontaneous decision he made while waiting in line. Byungchan had asked him for a plain black coffee, before telling him that he was on a diet. Apparently, Seungwoo had claimed that ‘he wouldn’t be able to keep up with Seungwoo’s diet for a week’ and Byungchan wanting to prove him wrong. A stupid reason, but a funny one.

Wooseok wasn’t getting fat or anything, and his soft tummy fitted perfectly within his cam concept, but he thought that just a gentle hint of abs wouldn’t look too out of place either. As long as he would keep it light. It would probably be a good boost to his confidence as well. He doubted he was going to keep up with a diet he spontaneously decided on, but a coffee without sugar and milk would never be a wrong decision.

They both frowned a little as they sipped their black coffees, looked at each other from the corner of their eyes and snorted softly at their stupidity as they realized they were both not liking it all that much.

“I could ask Seungwoo if you can come along for work out.” Byungchan said clearly liking the idea what Wooseok would come along. “I mean, maybe if he has to divide his attention between the both of us to work out will be a little lighter.”

Wooseok laughed at Byungchan’s reasoning, but got a little interested as well. What he heard about Seungwoo was that the other had been a personal trainer before his business arose from the ground. He probably still had a lot of that knowledge -maybe even more. “How much will that cost me?” Personal trainers sounded pretty expensive.

“For me it’s free, because it’s mostly him running away from his responsibilities. And, I think if I mention you it’ll probably be for free for you as well.” Byungchan rolled his eyes slightly amused. “He still asks about you once in a while, you know. He tries to be casual about it, but he isn’t.”

Wooseok wanted to laugh, but then realized how he probably would have to turn the guy down, even thought Byungchan had already told the other that he didn’t date. He’d feel bad about turning down a good friend of a good friend. “Nice to know I have that impact on people.” He said, with a sour smile. “But, maybe I shouldn’t come along.”

Byungchan seemed to have realized the same thing as he nodded. “Maybe not such a good idea, indeed.”

Wooseok shook it off by shrugging his shoulders. “It doesn’t matter. I’ll just search for some kind of personal trainer that can write out a personalized workout scheme for me and go to a different gym. I mean, Han is sort of back again, so it’s almost stupid to go for free stuff if I don’t need to.”

Byungchan nod was hesitant as soon as Wooseok mentioned Han. He didn’t say anything at first, but after a silence fell decided to mention what was on his mind anyways. “You talk about Han a lot more lately.”

Wooseok could feel slight disapproval in his voice, mixed with worry. He just stared at Byungchan, not saying a word, wanting the other to finish his thoughts before he answered.

Byungchan looked back at him, as if he expected a reply. When none came, he continued. “He’s probably very old and married...”

“I know.” Wooseok sighed, he knew where the other was going to. He wasn’t in love. At least, that was not what he thought it was, but he was definitely getting too attached to the regular.

“Do you want to meet him?”

“No.” Wooseok had thought about that before, wanting to know who Han was, but he knew that it would definitely burst his bubble. Han would never be the person he’d imagined. And even though he didn’t completely care about that, he could never be a 100% sure that the other wasn’t some kind of freak.

Byungchan didn’t believe him right away though and raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t worry, Byung.” Wooseok sighed. “I’ll admit that I’ve thought about it, but I’m smart enough to know not to do something that stupid. I don’t want to be found on the bottom of a lake because of poor people skills.”

That seemed to calm Byungchan down a little, but he wasn’t done yet. “You look heartbroken when you talk about him, though, and I don’t know if I have to blame him for making you feel like this, or judge you for letting it come this far.”

“Hm.” Wooseok didn’t know what to answer to that, because it was probably true and he didn’t want to admit it to himself.

“Is it because he helped you out of that ditch?”

Wooseok knew Byungchan had hit the bullseye when his heart suddenly felt heavy in his chest. He sighed, closing his eyes for just a moment before opening them again - because he didn’t want to walk into a street lamp. “Probably.” He wrapped both his hands around his cup, to warm them and maybe even more to get himself grounded. Han had helped him bigtime back then, but that wasn’t something he ever told the viewer. Streams were not meant for him to talk about his problems. They were about the viewer. He was just used as a tool to satisfy the people watching.

Sometimes he wished he was able to thank the other for helping him out, though.

Byungchan sighed quite loudly next to him. He didn’t seem to approve, but at the same time didn’t look like he knew what to say or do to his friend. “Just… be careful ok? I don’t like to see you heartbroken by a man you’ve never met. He’s freaking me out a little to be honest. Coming back all the time, giving you so much money. Wouldn’t he want something back for that one day?” Wooseok was almost sure he could see the other shiver at the idea. “What if he wants to meet you?”

“Then I won’t go.” Wooseok said without a moment of hesitation. “Meeting with a viewer is most likely going to turn out in more than just meeting. I’m not gonna fuck a 50 year old, Byung, don’t worry.” That thought actually made Wooseok shiver, he had standards. No matter how much money they would offer him for it. Well, maybe if he’d offer him a million...

“Good.” But Byungchan still didn’t seem to be completely convinced. “If you ever decide to meet him, please tell me. I’d like to know when I need to send a search team after you.”

Wooseok snorted amused.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X1 Reboot Juseyo 🙏🙏🙏🙏🙏🙏🙏

**From: Pornhub**  
_Wooshin just started a broadcast._

Seungwoo was staring at his phone when the email appeared in his inbox. He sighed softly, leaning back into the car seat. He tapped the email just to mark it as read but closed his inbox right after that. Maybe he should turn Wooshin’s notifications off, he didn’t need them anymore. His schedule was burned into his memory and the only reason he hadn’t turned the notifications off yet was for surprise lives -which he wasn’t going to watch either.

At least, not as much as he once did. Sometimes he still visited the stream, just to see Wooshin’s pretty face and his mischievous smirk as he tipped him. It wasn’t the same as it had been before however, Wooshin’s smile had eased a lot in the past few weeks. Seungwoo had given him bigger tips, hoping that his cute grin would return, but it hadn’t. The camboy now laughing sour when he tipped rather than brightening like he did before. He knew it had started after he stopped joining the auctions, but he just couldn’t join them anymore. Not now he knew who the real Wooshin was. It felt wrong.

He had to tell Byungchan at some point and meant to do so for weeks already, but he wasn’t sure how to. Jerking off to your best friend's best friend wasn’t something you’d just casually drop. He wasn’t planning on asking Byungchan to _talk_ either, that would add more weight to it than he thought it needed. Talking about his problems wasn’t really his strong point anyways. He rather listened to the problems of others than tell someone about his own.

The passenger’s door opened while Seungwoo was distracting himself with scrolling through his work-related mail -reminding himself about all the work that still needed to be done. His mailbox was flooded -like always- but he wasn’t going to do anything about it now. He had planned his escape for tonight. He loved his work, but sometimes he just needed a moment to take his mind off of it before he’d go mad.

Byungchan dropped into the passenger’s seat with a tired groan, pushing his sports bag at his feet. “I can’t believe you keep making me do this.”

Seungwoo chuckled -his straight smile wide on his face. “You’re an easy target.”

“Don’t use me like that.” Byungchan sighed and fastened his seatbelt.

Seungwoo patted Byungchan’s knee reassuring. “It’s not like you do much anyways.” He could care less. He just liked Byungchan being around. He was a friendly face that didn’t reminding him of all the problems he had to solve, papers he needed to read and sign and decisions he had to make. Besides, ‘Coaching Byungchan’ made his schedule look a lot less like he was trying to run away from his responsibilities than ‘Having a coffee with Byungchan’.

Byungchan just glared at his friend, but wasn’t too serious about it.

Seungwoo chuckled it off. “How is the shop?”

Byungchan’s mood brightened immediately. “Good. The advertisement seemed to work really well, thanks for helping me out with that. I see more curious faces coming in since and I’m actually making a little bit of profit at the moment.”

Seungwoo smile was nothing but pride and warmth. He hadn’t done much. He had only given the other a few tips to help him to get his shop onto the map. Byungchan seemed so passionate about turning his hobby into his fulltime job, so how could he not help his friend with his dream after trying to do the same years ago? “Glad I could help.”

\---

Seungwoo dropped the weights of the machine back into place with a groan as his burning arms got a moment to rest from their work out. He wiped his sweat with a towel and took a gulp from his water bottle before he took a peek at his friend on the treadmill in front of him only to find out that Byungchan already stopped running and sat on the edge looking like he just ran a marathon. He had not. Not even an eighth of it.

“You’re ok?” He asked slightly worried.

Byungchan looked up -forehead dripping with sweat- and shook his head. “I don’t have the stamina for this.” He breathed out.

“You don’t say.”

“If I drag someone else along next time, will you spare me? I’ll just sit on the side hyping you both up.”

Seungwoo stared at Byungchan for a moment, letting the words sink in and blinked in surprise. “You want someone to take your place?” He didn’t ask Byungchan over just for the workout itself, he just wanted a friendly face he could hang out with. Sports were just his go-to because it helped him clearing his mind. He didn’t realize Byungchan hated it that much.

Byungchan shrugged his shoulders as he tried to catch his breath. “I’ll still come along and encourage you both on the side-line as your own personal cheer team. He’ll only take my workout place.” He wiped the sweat off his face with his shirt, feeling like he was finally catching his breath.

Seungwoo huffed amused, wondering if he had been too heavy-handed on his friend. “You want a stranger awkwardly bench pressing between us, while you’re waving your pompoms, and we converse about our lives?”

Byungchan huffed realizing how stupid it sounded now Seungwoo spoke those words out loud. He shook his head. “Not just a random stranger and probably not bench pressing. Wooseok was talking about training his abs. He is a good talker, by the way, and with that I mean he talks a lot. I thought you wouldn’t mind if he’d come along.”

Seungwoo’s heart dropped into his stomach at the sound of the name. “W-wooseok...?” He swallowed, his mind quick to flash an image of the camboy, complete with that tiny, mischievous smile on his lips when he was flirting with him.

“I knew you remembered him.” Byungchan smiled smugly. “Promise me you won’t ask him out, though.”

Ask him on a date? Seungwoo wouldn’t even dare. What was he supposed to talk to him about? That he had seen him fingering himself for money? That he got off on his smile? If he had gotten the cum stains out of his Gucci sweater? Of course, he could think of subjects that would be a lot more appropriate, but he knew Wooseok’s cum face would be constantly haunting him during conversation.

Having Wooseok over to train here would be a horrible idea as well. He’d be covered in sweat, panting and groaning at the strain on his muscles, bend over machines or on the ground working his abs. And after that showering, naked, washing himself before he’d go back home.

Seungwoo could feel his ears turning red when bad gym porn plots entered his thoughts. He’d never take advantage of the other -or anyone else- but that didn’t mean his mind wouldn’t go to places it was not supposed to go. The camboy’s face was tied to his lust, how was he supposed to keep a straight face around him? His shook his head again, trying to get rid of the images that threatened to direct blood into the wrong direction. He wasn’t supposed to think those things about someone that was close to Byungchan!

“I... don’t think that’s a good idea.” He told himself more than Byungchan and scratched his throat, an awkward smile decorating his face. He wasn’t even sure if he liked the thought of Wooshin having abs. He was so used to seeing him without.

Byungchan seemed confused for a few seconds, staring at his friend until he snorted in total disbelief. “Did he really hit you that hard in that 15-minute car ride?”

15 minutes was close to the time it took for Wooseok to capture him with his smile. It wasn’t the same 15 minutes Byungchan was talking about though. “No, but…” Seungwoo couldn’t look Byungchan in the eyes when he spoke. He had to tell him and now was probably the perfect moment. His eyes darting over the floor in front of him as he tried to find the words that could bring the information as lightly as possible. “I’ve actually already know him for a while.” he grabbed at the back of his neck, pressing his fingers into the muscles that were tensing up under the pressure.

“Really? Where from?” Instead of confused, Byungchan seemed rather concerned. “Did something happen between the two of you?”

Seungwoo laughed nervously. “You could say that.” He looked up, suddenly realizing that Byungchan might not even know Wooseok’s real occupation. When he had asked him what Wooseok did for a living Byungchan had given him an answer that was somewhat true but didn’t give away that he was a camboy. That might have been the move of a friend covering up for a friend, but it could also mean Wooseok had never told Byungchan what job he really had.

“Do you know what Wooseok does for a living?”

Byungchan raised an eyebrow. “I already told you, he’s in the entertainment industry. Audio visu-” Byungchan cut himself off and fell quiet for a few seconds, eyes slightly squinting as he tried to figure something out. “You already know exactly what he does, don’t you?” 

Byungchan was staring at him, mouth corners slowly curling upwards into a smirk. Seungwoo was certain his friend was very aware of Wooseok’s adult rated video content. Seungwoo felt his cheeks burning, the awkwardness in his smile so painfully obvious that it might have been better if he hadn’t smiled at all.

“Really?” Byungchan huffed amused. “When? More than once?” His face turned to disgusted almost immediately. “No, wait. I don’t want to know how many times you masturbate.” He waved his hand in front of him trying to get rid of the images that had popped into his mind.

Masturbating wasn’t something Seungwoo was uncomfortable with talking about, but the fact that they went straight for the ‘I masturbate to a friend of yours’ was making it quite embarrassing.

Byungchan, though, seemed far more amused than awkward about it. “Wait, what’s your username. I wanna know if he recognises it.” Byungchan picked his phone up from the ground next to the treadmill.

Seungwoo could feel his heart drop into his stomach. “Bad idea!” Seungwoo spurted toward his friend to grab his phone in a moment of panic. Wooseok didn’t need to know he watched him. He had already looked pretty weirded out back when he drove him home. Not all that surprising, he’d probably looked weirdly at the other. It was hard to keep a straight face when you are suddenly face to face with the guy you jerk off to.

Byungchan was quick to pull his phone away though, laughing as Seungwoo tried to grab onto it. Seungwoo didn’t let go of him, wondering why Byungchan was even trying to fight back as they both knew Seungwoo had a strength advantage.

They rolled around for a while, Byungchan laughing loudly, Seungwoo less so, until Seungwoo managed to grab his phone from his grasp. He took a deep relieved breath while Byungchan was laying on the ground still chuckling and catching his breath after their struggle, not at all trying to get his phone back.

He sat back up, leaning against Seungwoo’s back and resting his chin on his shoulder, noticing Seungwoo wasn’t as amused about it as he was. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell him if you don’t want me to.” His voice was gentle, even though there was still a slight hint of teasing left in it.

Seungwoo glared at him over his shoulder. Byungchan probably didn’t even realise how terrifying the experience had been to suddenly see Wooseok sitting in the back of his car. He reached back to pinch his friend’s side. Byungchan flinched back with a squeal. 

“No, really.” Byungchan reassured him and patted his knee after he warily crawled back next to his friend. “I won’t tell him.” He held his hand out to Seungwoo for his phone and Seungwoo gave it to him after giving him one good stern look.

Byungchan chuckled amused. He leaned his chin back on his friend’s shoulder as he checked his phone for random messages. “I’d never expected you to be such a pervert.”

That wasn’t making Seungwoo feel any better, even though he knew Byungchan was probably just trying to brighten his mood with a little bit of teasing. He groaned painfully, the exhale sounding a lot more desperate than he wished it had. He rubbed his hands over his face, his fingers brushing his sweaty bangs back as he sighed another time, hoping that it relieved the tight, upset feeling in his stomach.

After a moment of silence, he could feel Byungchan leaning into him some more, a comforting arm draped around his shoulder, and gentle reassuring fingers grabbing at his tense shoulder muscles. “You ok?”

Not as ok as he was supposed to be probably. “I’m fine.” He lied.

“Do you like Wooseok?”

Seungwoo could fairly easily shake his head to that question. He didn’t like Wooseok. He didn’t even know the guy. He merely liked a fantasy with the same face. Wooshin was just a character. He was different in public streams than he was in private streams, but Seungwoo was sure that was just because the other had learned his preferences and played his character in the way he knew Seungwoo liked it. He was just doing his job properly, gaining the most out of it.

Though, he couldn’t deny that the reactions he got from his tippings seemed quite real. Especially in the beginning it had been obvious how Wooshin broke character, his eyes so wide at the amount of coins he’d send him. He hadn’t even meant to shock the other. He just felt that Wooshin showing himself the way he did for him was worth that amount of money. He had looked at the camera so gratefully when he thanked him and the smile that had followed had been the reason why he came back many times after that. 

“When I found out he was a friend of yours I stopped visiting for a while.” He felt the need to tell his friend this. He wanted him to know that he wasn’t the kind of creep that secretly knew the guy who he jerked off to without that person knowing.

“For a while?” Byungchan smirked teasingly. “So you went back?”

“I- I felt guilty for leaving all of a sudden.” Seungwoo stuttered his answer, confused that Byungchan was so casually about it. “He seemed to like the tips and I was scared he needed them. I don’t join his privates anymore.” Maybe Wooshin didn’t need as much as he tipped him -seeing that he could buy Gucci with it. Still, he seemed so happy with it. How could he take away that happiness? “Aren’t you supposed to be disgusted by this?”

Byungchan shrugged his shoulders. “I stopped being disgusted a long time ago. It’s his job and he loves it. It made me into the seasoned listener-to-weirdo-encounter-stories that I am today.” He gave Seungwoo a teasing shoulder. “Knowing that you masturbate to him is not nearly the most disgusting thing I’ve heard.”

Seungwoo had no clue if he was supposed to laugh at that or not. Part of him wondered how disgusting the stories were and if Wooshin was disgusted by them as well. Another part of him never wanted to find out.

“At least I hope you’re not included in one of those weird stories.”

“I don’t think so…?” He replied insecurely. He considered himself fairly vanilla. Seeing Wooshin enjoying himself was already a big turn on for him. He didn’t need any weird kinks to get off.

The thought that Wooshin had to endure weird kinks wasn’t making him feel all that comfortable, thought. He had no clue what Byungchan considered disgusting, but things like watersports and scat popped up in his mind real quickly. He didn’t like the thought of Wooshin having to humiliate himself like that. Were there people who’d make him hurt himself? Did they make him do things he’d rather not? How far would he go beyond his own boundaries for money? Maybe this was why he always looked so happy when he paid him; he didn’t ask much of the other -nothing weird at least- but still paid him well. And maybe that was also the reason why he was looking down nowadays. He wasn’t there to claim the private spots, and now Wooshin had to endure weird requests more often.

He instantly felt guilty about leaving the other for so long. He should go back soon. It was a Thursday, which was auction day and he wasn’t there to claim it. So who did claim it? A freak? He grabbed his phone to check the time. It was already an hour ago since the stream had started. The private was probably already going on for a while now.

He felt strange, though, because he wasn’t sure if he was feeling more guilty for leaving Wooshin, or for leaving a friend of Byungchan’s behind for the weirdos on the internet. Probably a bit of both.

“Does he ever talk about the less weird visitors?”

“He talks about all of them.” Byungchan huffed amused. “Aren’t you a little curious? You know, I might recognise your username.” 

“All of them…?”

“Not all by username and maybe not all of them, but all the interesting ones.” There was expectation in his eyes. He wanted to know, curious himself if there were stories attached to his username that he could use against his friend.

Seungwoo didn’t mind the other knowing, even if there were stories that he could tease him with that he had forgotten himself. In fact, he was pretty certain that Byungchan knew about him. If Wooshin really talked that much about his work, than it was unavoidable that he talked about clients paying him more than others.

What he did mind was Wooseok finding out though and no matter how much he trusted Byungchan with his life, he doubted that Byungchan would keep his mouth shut towards Wooseok.

Byungchan nudged him again. “I won’t tell him. Promised.” He held out his pinky.

Seungwoo took a deep breath and rolled his eyes at the eagerness of his friend. He hooked his pinky into Byungchan’s before pulling away.

“Did he ever talk about someone called Han?” He finally asked after a moment of weighing his words in silence.

Seungwoo knew he didn’t have to add more when he saw a shift in his friend’s eyes. His words took a few seconds to be processed, but then the realisation flickered in Byungchan’s eyes as the puzzle pieces came together in his mind.

“More than he should...” The answer came slowly. He didn’t say more, waiting for Seungwoo to confirm what was already running through his mind.

Seungwoo stared at his friend, a somewhat guilty smile on his lips. He kept quiet, though. Byungchan already knew the answer to the silent question lingering in the gym.

“Holy shit.” Byungchan finally voiced in a half whisper. He pressed a hand against his mouth, eyes widening. He was laughing somewhat, but seemed unsure if he was supposed to. “You sure spend a lot of money on camboys.”

“Camboy.” Seungwoo corrected him.

“Just Wooseok?”

Seungwoo nodded. He had watched others before, but once he found Wooshin he stayed. He had the money to support more, but Wooshin was already a hand full. “It’s your fault for not letting me treat you anything once in a while.”

Byungchan stomped his shoulder. “Don’t blame me that you’re earning way too much money for your own good.”

Seungwoo chuckled.

Byungchan sighed. “It’s not really ringing through yet.” He said troubled. “Mr. Han. Han Seungwoo. It doesn’t even sound all that off. Why didn’t it ever come to mind that you could have been his sugar daddy?”

“Sugar daddy...?!” Seungwoo almost choked as the word was thrown at him. Weren’t sugar daddies 60+ millionaires that spend a lot of money on girls to lure them into their beds? Seungwoo felt disgusted for a moment, but then realized it might not be as far off as he thought. He was only half that age and wasn’t trying to get Wooshin into his bed, but he was definitely paying him a lot of money for his services. Which didn’t make it sound any better. “I don’t know if I am…”

“You are.” Byungchan deadpanned. “And that’s not just me. Wooseok surely considers you as one as well.”

Seungwoo sighed. His eyes closed as he was frowning. Was Wooseok considering him as an 60+ as well? He wondered if that was his thing, or if he was just lusting over his money.

“You should tell him.”

Seungwoo’s eyes shot open in shock. “You promised me you wouldn’t tell him.”

“I’m not gonna tell him. You are.”

Seungwoo shook his head. “I don’t want him to know.” He repeated his earlier claim.

“He should know, Seungwoo. He probably would like to know.”

“I don’t want him to think I’m a creep.”

“If he thinks you are a creep than you probably are.” Byungchan rolled his eyes. “That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t tell him.”

When there came no response he continued. “Look. I’m probably not supposed to tell you this, but he is actually waiting for Han to return. He doesn’t know what happened. He only knows he disappeared all of a sudden and came back differently.”

“Don’t make me feel more guilty.” Seungwoo groaned whiny. “He was supposed to be some random guy living on the other side of the country. Not the friend of a friend.” He rubbed his hands over his face, wiping his sweaty bangs out of it and just stared at Byungchan hoping that showing the other his discomfort would make him change his mind.

Byungchan rubbed a hand over Seungwoo’s shoulder in a way trying to comfort him, thought at the same time held his hand out to Seungwoo’s phone, his fingers making a beckoning motion as he asked him wordlessly to give it to him.

Seungwoo hesitated, but then sighed and gave his phone to him, watching how Byungchan was adding Wooseok’s phone number to his contacts. Resisting would not work. He knew that Byungchan would find a way to get it in his phone if he wanted it or not.

“Tell him.” He said once he gave it back.

“Maybe.” Seungwoo answered his friend honestly and put his phone away. He couldn’t promise his friend that he would, but half a promise seemed to be enough for Byungchan for now.

\---

Wooseok stared in utter surprise at his phone when an actual old-fashioned text message appeared on his screen. He didn’t even know those still existed. 

**Unknown number (20:01):** Hi Wooseok. This is Seungwoo, that friend of Byungchan that brought you home a while back. He gave me your number. I hope you don’t mind. I was wondering if you’d like to have a coffee with me some time.

Wooseok’s eyebrows raised as soon as he read the message. Byungchan gave it to him? Why? Byungchan knew he wouldn’t want to go. He made a screenshot of the text and went to kakaotalk, where he threw it into their conversation.

**Wooseok (20:02):** Byung…?

It didn’t take long before there was a message back.

**Byungchan (20:05):** You should go

Wooseok was baffled when the reply came. He expected his friend to tell him that he never gave Seungwoo his number and that Seungwoo had looked it up himself -Stolen from Byungchan’s phone or not.

**Wooseok(20:06):** You gave it to him????  
**Wooseok(20:06):** You know I don’t date  
**Byungchan(20:08):** I gave it to him a week ago  
**Byungchan(20:08):** Took him long enough to use it  
**Byungchan(20:09):** You should go  
**Byungchan(20:10):** It’s important  
**Wooseok(20:11):** What is?  
**Byungchan(20:11):** He’ll tell you when you go

Wooseok’s eyebrows raised even higher in slight annoyance.

**Wooseok(20:13):** I won’t be gentle turning him down  
**Byungchan(20:14):** Trust me  
**Byungchan(20:14):** You want to know what he has to say

Wooseok sighed. He stared at this phone for a while. What could be that important? Was he a viewer or something? That would at least explain why the other had been staring that weirdly at him in the car. He could care less if the other watched him, honestly. What did Byungchan expect him to do? Thank him for paying him?

He’d bite though. Byungchan would be to blame if he would hurt Seungwoo’s feelings. He turned back to the text message.

**Wooseok(20:17):** Sure. When do you want to go?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me so long to write this T_T  
Glad this part is over!
> 
> Now the fun can start!

With Google Maps opened on his phone, Wooseok stopped at a small irregular staircase that led from the main street down to a small round picturesque coffeehouse down by the river. On the terrace overlooking Han river people were sitting in thick coats, protecting themselves from the late autumn cold. They had their hands wrapped around hot, steaming cups of coffee as they chatted with their company and enjoyed the little bits of sunshine they had missed in the past few rainy weeks, while the cafe itself looked cramped.

This should be the date’s place. Wooseok wondered if there was still room for them to sit inside, because he wasn’t planning to sit in the cold like some seemed to do. He locked his phone and took a deep breath to push away the sudden stream of nerves. When he had been talking to Byungchan he confidently told him he’d turn Seungwoo down in a heartbeat, but he wasn’t as big as he had made himself sound. He was actually a little scared. Scared that Seungwoo would be a really nice and lovable guy. Scared that he’d enjoy the date to the point that he wanted to meet him again.

While Byungchan told him this meet up was going to be important Seungwoo had packaged it all into a date to get to know each other a little better. He never even mentioned that he wanted to talk about anything important. But who knows, maybe the important thing had something to do with ‘getting to know each other better’.

Wooseok couldn’t be certain but he thought it had something to do with being a camboy. The way Byungchan was avoiding his questions in the past few days made that somehow clearer. Maybe Byungchan thought that Seungwoo already being aware of his profession was going to make a relationship easier, but Wooseok doubted it. In all honesty, even if he’d find a date that didn’t mind him being a camboy, he didn’t think he’d like it either. Those people were probably into open relationships and that was not something Wooseok was looking for. He wanted to be special to someone -their one and only- no matter how hypocritical that sounded.

With a deep breath he checked the time on his phone. Five minutes late. He wondered if Seungwoo was already inside and if he already found a place to sit. He stepped down the stairs checking his surroundings to see if he saw the other somewhere on the terrace -hoping that he remembered Seungwoo’s face well enough after that one car drive. Nobody looked familiar. Nobody was looking like they were searching for someone either -apart from a young girl that was nervously giggling at her phone. Guess he wasn’t the only one on a date today.

With a quick sceptical look at the full coffee house, he stepped inside. Wooseok had expected it to feel crowded after he had watched it from the outside, but once inside it felt a lot more cosy. It was filled, but there was enough space between the tables not to feel cramped.

He stared over the bottom rim of his round, lensless glasses at the faces in the room, until he saw someone standing up from the corner of his eyes. He turned curiously until he saw a tall familiar guy standing next to a table against the window. He was much taller than Wooseok had expected, his hair airy like it had been in the car, leaning a lot more to the playful side than the professional like it had last time. He wore a brown, knitted, hyphenate and expensive looking turtleneck on simple but neat trousers.

While Wooseok hadn’t been able to see why the other was owning a gym chain back in the car, he could now clearly see the broad shoulders and the slim waist. He wasn’t as bulky as Wooseok had expected him to be, but he had that kind of figure you were only able to achieve when spending proper time in a gym. Lean but muscular and probably a lot fitter than Wooseok. It looked a little too good on him.

Wooseok was glad he was wearing his Gucci today. At least he wouldn’t seem out of place next to Seungwoo. He had been doubting in front of his closet for a while not sure what he had to wear. At first, he wanted to look sloppy and uninterested, but in the end he decided that he’d rather look like he had expensive taste. In a way, trying to show the other that if he really wanted to keep on dating him; he had to bring in the money. That was not really the case, but he just wanted to scare the other off that way.

Seungwoo was smiling, a straight smile that only curled at the corners of his lips. It felt warm, glad to see him, his eyes smiling along with his lips. He was shifting slightly from one foot to the other, his fingers fidgeting on air and there were nerves visible in his eyes. And yet his posture still looked slightly authoritative, maybe leaning a little too dominant -which Wooseok assumed was just something required for a CEO.

Wooseok was glad he wasn’t the only one tense about this. Even if it was for a whole different reason. He stepped closer, greeting him with a bow, which Seungwoo politely returned.

“Wooseok.”

There was a slight hesitation on the ‘s’ sound which made Wooseok feel his mouth curl up a little. This guy knew him by a different name, just like he thought.

“I’m glad you came.”

“Sounds like you didn’t expect me.” Wooseok spoke amused, because if it wasn’t for Byungchan he wouldn’t have been here. Not without letting the other know beforehand, though. He wasn’t that much of an ass.

Seungwoo chuckled a little awkwardly. “A little birdy told me that this isn’t really your thing.”

“Hmm.” Wooseok nodded. “I think that same bird convinced me to go.”

“I’m glad he did.” 

Wooseok suppressed the smile on his lips. He pulled his coat off and draped it over the back of the chair that was opposite of the small round table Seungwoo picked for them and sat down.

He noticed the other eyeing his Gucci for a moment, recognition in his eyes. The other swallowed before he tore his eyes away and turned them back to Wooseok’s face. His eyelids lowered just slightly at the memories that seemed to flood his mind.

Seungwoo was a viewer. Wooseok was sure of it now. He had worn this sweater only three times on stream. The first time it had been with Han, of course, but the other two times it was during a regular stream -hoping that Gucci would bribe the viewers into tipping him more. 

He wondered who he was, wanting to know if he was one of the gentle viewers or one of the assholes, or maybe he wasn’t even a regular. It was no use trying to dig into his memories for who would have been online during those streams, though. It had been too long ago and there were probably too many viewers. Maybe he could search through his history, but was he really going to? He could always ask if he really wanted to know.

A waitress interrupted their conversation quite naturally, almost as if she had waited for the right moment, and left immediately after they both ordered Americano’s, Seungwoo with hazelnuts, Wooseok just a standard.

Wooseok peeked outside the window as they waited. Their table had a perfect view on the river. People walked by in warm coats and the breeze spread the red and yellow tree leaves across the grass underneath them. The scenery was beautiful; perfect combined with the cosy warmth inside. “I’ve never been to this part of the river. I didn’t know there was such a popular coffeehouse here.” he said, trying to keep up a conversation with a stranger in front of him.

Seungwoo nodded interested. “The coffee here is really good.” he explained, taking a peek outside as well. “And they have a really beautiful view. I had actually hoped it would be as gorgeous as you, but it seems that even the view can’t compare.” Seungwoo was too casual with his words, giving him a side eye and a flirty smile. He seemed so satisfied with his cheesy comment and Wooseok hated that he was kind of into it.

Wooseok tried to hide his smile with his hand. It looked like Seungwoo nerves had faded for the most part -or at least managed to suppress them- and the confidence that replaced it looked really good on him. He had to be careful with him. Seungwoo might be a dangerous one.

“Seungwoo.” Wooseok sat up, both arms folded on the table in front of him, making himself look a little more confident and at the same time a little more intimate with the person in front of him -fanservice for a viewer, you could say. “You know me by a different name, don’t you?” He asked boldly. He could be wrong, but just asking him directly was just the easiest way to let the other know what would and wouldn’t go with him.

Seungwoo nodded with a sour smile, a form of defeat in his expression as he already felt the conversation going down a path he didn’t seem to want to follow, yet. “Yes, I do.”

“I thought so.” Wooseok sighed softly, not sure what he had to do with the confirmation, and leaned back into his seat.

“Do you mind?”

Did he? He wasn’t sure. If Seungwoo didn’t have explicit tendencies for this date, he probably wouldn’t mind. Wooseok shrugged his shoulders. “It depends, I guess.”

“On what?”

The waitress gave Wooseok a little more time to think about it by bringing their order. Wooseok ran his fingertip over the edge of his cup, staring at the beverage rather than Seungwoo. Byungchan probably told Seungwoo to tell him about this. Which was fine, but he could have called him, or texted him instead. Asking him on a date for it could only mean there was a lot more to it than just letting him know.

“It depends on what you expect of this date.” Wooseok could feel Seungwoo’s eyes on him and look him straight into the eyes, showing him that he wasn’t going to back down from his standards for him. No matter how handsome he might be. He was probably a lot more hostile than he was supposed to be this early on into the date, but he just wanted to know where he stood and what was expected of him. “So, please tell me. I want to know what to expect.”

Seungwoo seemed to be glad by that answer -relieved almost. His eyes were gentle as they looked over at Wooseok. “I was thinking about a walk along the river.” He answered casually. “I thought you might like to go shopping and if you’re not bored of me by then, dinner? We can leave it with just a cup of coffee if you’d rather not.”

Wooseok stared quietly at him for a few seconds to process the innocent date the other had in mind. “Shopping and dinner?”

Seungwoo nodded, anticipating the answer. “On my costs.”

Wooseok raised an eyebrow. Really? Was that really the only thing he had in mind? “I have an expensive taste, you know.”

“I can see that.” Seungwoo smiled and nodded at the sweater Wooseok was wearing.

Wooseok huffed humorless. The other better knew what he was offering him. “There is a Burberry coat that I have my eyes on.”

“Lead the way.” He smiled unbothered and seemingly a little amused by the fact that Wooseok couldn’t comprehend that he was offering him more than he expected.

Wooseok leaned back, folding his arms as he stared at Seungwoo in disbelief. Sure, he seemed to have money, but was he really just going to throw it at him without wanting anything in return? He didn’t believe that. “Are you for real? You can’t buy me into a hookup, you know.”

Seungwoo eyes widened for a moment in surprise, then chuckled nervously, bowing his head a little in embarrassment. “I’m... not looking for a hookup.”

“Then what are you looking for, Seungwoo?” Wooseok shot back sceptic, not even trying to cover up the sharpness in his tone. He felt almost guilty for it, as Seungwoo seemed so innocent as he sat in front of him. But the other couldn’t be as innocent as he appeared. He watched camboys. Paid them as well.

Seungwoo pulled his shoulders up, a stupid grin on his face. “I just want to see you smile at the end of the day.” His voice was calm and gentle, unbothered by the fact that Wooseok didn’t trust him.

“Smile?” Wooseok huffed baffled. He didn’t believe him. There was no way that was the only thing this guy was aiming for. Byungchan knew him, so he couldn’t be all that bad, but if it had been anyone different he probably would have walked off slightly freaked out by now. “And how are you going to do that?”

Seungwoo calmly sat up, leaning forward onto the table- his turn to make it a little more intimate. With his length and his seeming natural authoritative posture it was slightly intimidating. The only thing that kept Wooseok from pulling away was the gentleness in the other’s eyes. There was a lot less dominance behind them and a lot more flirty intentions. “By telling you how beautiful you are.”

That would actually work really well, Wooseok thought. He looked at him with a tiny smug smile on his lips. Sure, he’d play along with his little game. “Am I?” Who was he to turn down a guy that wanted to boost his ego like that? If the other wanted to have a fun date with him, he better flirt his way through it and he wasn’t going to make it easy on him. He better knew what kind of person he really was. He wasn’t Wooshin, he was Wooseok, and Wooseok was not nearly as gentle and obedient as Wooshin was.

Seungwoo’s smile turned as smug as Wooseok’s, not turned down by the fact that Wooseok wanted him to compliment him. “You are beautiful, Wooseok. So much more gorgeous then on screen, even.” he confirmed. “But, you look a little different than I’m used to.” He added with a soft chuckle.

Wooseok looked at him in confusion, but before he could ask Seungwoo already answered his question. “I’ve never seen you wearing pants. Jeans look really good on you.”

Wooseok bursted out in laughter, pressing his hand in front of his mouth to cover up the probably uncharming wide opened mouth view. It was true. He never wore pants on stream. His underwear and whatever he was wearing as a top were the only things he normally wore. Pants were too inconvenient to pull off. He had worn skirts a few times though, but only because of the requests of regulars that wanted to see him in them. It wasn’t really his thing, but if it was going to earn him money who was he to refuse a simple mini skirt?

Seungwoo was resting his chin on his hand, enjoying Wooseok’s laugh, his own lips curled up while his eyes were gentle and admiringly looking at him. “You’re gorgeous, Wooseok.”

The words came almost in a whisper and with so much admiration that it made Wooseok’s heart skip a beat. He had never heard those words spoken out loud, but something about the way Seungwoo said them sounded so familiar. He unconsciously cocked his head a little, like a dog trying to understand what his owner asked of him, his expression gentle as a username popped up in his thoughts. A username he doubted to be right. Gentle, rich and handsome. It would be too good to be true.

“Seungwoo.” Wooseok’s voice was calm and so much gentler than it had been until now. “Would I recognise your username if you told me?”

Seungwoo didn’t answer right away. He looked nervous when the question was asked, biting on his bottom lip as he considered what he was supposed to answer. “Definitely.” The breath he took was deep and shaky. He was leaning back in his chair again, pulling away from Wooseok clearly not liking this part of the conversation.

Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he wasn’t Han. Seungwoo’s nervous reaction gave him the feeling that the other might be one of the viewers that he didn’t like. Han was not someone that needed to be worried. Han was gentle and loving. “For a moment I thought I knew who you were, but you’re making me doubt now.”

“Are there viewers you absolutely don’t want to meet?”

“Many.”

That certainly didn’t help Seungwoo with his nerves. “Are there viewers you do want to meet?”

Wooseok bit on his thumbnail probably just as nervous as Seungwoo at this point and nodded. “Just one.”

Seungwoo chuckled nervously, trying to lighten the mood that had fallen between them. “Chances that you want to meet me are very slim then.”

Wooseok chuckled awkwardly along with him. He was actually very nervous at this point. Maybe the chances weren’t as slim as Seungwoo feared, but at the same time Wooseok was scared that he was hoping for more than he should. Until now Seungwoo seemed as gentle as Han. He complimented him the same way as Han. He had money, just like Han. Still it sounded farfetched. Why would a young handsome guy like Seungwoo have an online sugarbaby? One that sold his body for the internet to see. Seungwoo could probably find anyone better than that within a heartbeat.

Wooseok pressed his tongue against his teeth as he watched Seungwoo in silence for a while, doubting if he wanted to ask, but then he did. “Who are you?”

Wooseok pulled back in shock when Seungwoo suddenly bowed towards him again, not immediately realizing that he was just trying to be polite. It was a slight awkward bow, tense and way deeper than needed.

“My name is Han Seungwoo. Eleven years ago on the 27th of august I opened the first gym that I own.”

Han, the 27th of the 8th month. The name and numbers circled through his mind as Seungwoo explained his username rather than telling him directly what it was.

Seungwoo licked his lips, before he added something that made him even more nervous. “Wooshin used to call me ‘Han’.”

That last confirmation was all that Wooseok needed to verify his suspicions. A wave of nerves and excitement bursted through his veins, making him feel light-headed almost immediately. He was still staring at Seungwoo in half disbelieve, though. Shit. Was this for real? He was the one wanting to know, but now he did he had no clue what to do with this information. He was probably supposed to be disgusted or rather terrified by this, but he wasn’t. His heart was pounding in his chest, his mind going over the explicit content they made together through a webcam. Most of the highs in his career came from this man.

“Han...” The name rolled so naturally from his lips after he had spoken it so many times on stream. His name was loaded, though, there were memories attached to that name that made parts of him tingle that he rather not have tingling in the middle of a cafe. He could see Seungwoo across of him uncomfortably wiggling on his chair as well, swallowing as he was called by the name that was attached to a private part of his life.

“Please, just call me Seungwoo.” He was frowning with an awkward smile.

Wooseok chuckled nervously and nodded. Yeah, that would be better. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment as he blew the air out through his mouth. He thought he had the whole conversation figured out before he came, but having Han in front of him suddenly changed everything.

“So.” Seungwoo broke the silence after they had looked at the table in front of them in awkwardness for a while. “Am I one of the people you didn’t want to meet?”

Wooseok looked up at him, he could already see in Seungwoo’s eyes that the other knew he was the lucky one, looking less nervous than before. Wooseok chuckled softly, trying to find a way to get rid of his own awkwardness.

“I thought you’d be a lot older.” He said, ignoring Seungwoo’s question completely.

“How old?”

“I don’t know. 50-, 60-something? At least, midlife crisis age.”

They both laughed at that.

“I’m 31. Do you mind?”

Wooseok huffed amused. Just two years older than he was. That was like the perfect age gap, wasn’t it? “Why should I?”

Seungwoo shrugged, not knowing. “I don’t know what age range you’re into.”

Into? Wooseok raised an eyebrow. “I thought you were just here to make me smile?”

“I already managed to do that.” Seungwoo’s words were daring, but Wooseok still saw the carefulness in the other’s eyes. He was testing the waters, trying to see how bold he was allowed to be.

Wooseok tried to suppress his amused smile, not wanting to please the other that easily. Wooseok couldn’t deny he liked it the way Seungwoo was trying, but it was dangerous. They shouldn’t go this far. Not while Wooseok was still camming.

He frowned at the table, folding his arms in front of him. “Seungwoo, I…” Wooseok stopped mid sentence, not sure what he wanted to tell the other. He didn’t want to turn Han down, but he had to and it broke his heart slightly. He wanted Han to come back to the stream -not even for the money, just for the experience-, but after this he’d probably never visit him on stream again -not that he was coming in for conversations anymore anyways. It was better probably, in case he would really start to get feelings for the other. Could it be that Seungwoo stopped coming because he developed feelings as well? Or was that too far fetched?

Still, that didn’t mean the thought of never camming with the other after this was hurting him slightly. Maybe it would have been better if they had never met each other. “Don’t get me wrong. You are the only person I ever considered wanting to meet, but... I don’t date. My work doesn’t go well with relationships and I’m not planning to quit any time soon.”

Seungwoo took a deep breath, but nodded. “I already assumed it was because of your work.” he said understanding. There was a short pause in his words, while he was thinking. Wooseok let him, wondering what kind of excuse he was going to come up with.

“Do you want me to leave?”

Did he? Not really, even if he should let him leave.

When Wooseok didn’t answer, Seungwoo continued. “What about, coffee, shopping and dinner. I won’t bother you anymore after that. I promise.”

Wooseok stared at Seungwoo for a few seconds and then started laughed softly. “You’re not giving up, are you?” He didn’t recognise Han like this, but that was probably because he had never been difficult during stream. Wooshin was easy.

Seungwoo shrugged his shoulders with a smile. “I’m trying.”

Wooseok nodded amused, then leaned on the table in front of him. “Ok, here’s the deal.” He said as he looked the other straight in the eyes. “We’ll finish this coffee, have a nice talk, get to know each other and we’ll be on our merry way home.”

Seungwoo playfully exaggerated a sigh, obviously enjoying the fact that Wooseok was trying to negotiate with him. He folded his arms as well and kicked his head to the side, before leaning on the table as well. “What about coffee, a nice talk and a Burberry coat.”

Fuck him for tempting him with that coat. He wanted it, but Byungchan was going to murder him if he’d use Seungwoo like that. Sure, Seungwoo was offering it to him on his own, but if he would reject him afterwards it was only making him look like some sort of gold digger. “Hold on, Mr. Han.” He expected Seungwoo to complain about him calling him by his last name, but the other was just staring at him, waiting for what would come. “Byung wouldn’t let me reject you after you bought that for me.”

“Byung doesn’t own my wallet.”

Wooseok opened his mouth to answer, but then closed it right after. Here he had thought Seungwoo would be coming back with some kind of comment that he wouldn’t mind him not rejecting him, but he didn’t. Still, he couldn’t use the other like that. On stream the other paid him for his work, the extra tips were just a nice extra. Allowing the other to buy him something that expensive only to be dumped right after, not even he could muster the arrogance for that.

“Coffee and Kakao.” He finally offered and Seungwoo seemed to be surprised by that, his eyes widening at the mention of more contact even if it was only digitally.

“Kakao?”

Wooseok rubbed his fingers over his bottom lip as he looked at the other, considering if he was doing the right thing. “Get to know me better. Buy me that coat when you are certain you want to give it to me, because I’m Wooseok, not Wooshin. Wooshin and Wooseok are two completely different people.”

Realizing that Wooseok meant what he said about kakao, a playful smile returned to Seungwoo. “I noticed.” He chuckled. “Coffee and Kakao it is. Burberry later.” He then confirmed and nodded satisfied.

Wooseok huffed amused at the satisfaction of the other. He might have made a terrible decision, but he knew he couldn’t discard Seungwoo completely. Maybe he should ask Byung more about him. He doubted Byung would allow Seungwoo to date with him if he had doubts about the guy, but still. He wanted to know what he was supposed to expect.

He didn’t want to continue the conversation like it had gone until now though. If they were going to have a nice coffee date, he didn’t want to talk about Seungwoo being Han and Wooseok being Wooshin. He wanted to get to know him as Seungwoo. And there for, he decided to start a new conversation with the most basic of questions.

“So, how are you doing?”

There was a gentle softness in Seungwoo’s eyes that warmed Wooseok from within. His smile gave away how he loved the change of subject. “Really good. How about you?”

Affected by Seungwoo’s smile, Wooseok felt his own lips curl into a warm grin as well. “Good. Somewhat glad that I finally meet you.”

Seungwoo chuckled, bowing a little forward, his cheeks flushing slightly. “I’m really glad to finally meet you too.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me longer than planned... oops...
> 
> Thanks for all the sweet comments on the last chapter ❤❤❤

Wooseok woke up that morning by a strip of sunlight that sneaked past the edge of his curtains shining straight onto his face. He groaned in annoyance, stretching himself while he rolled onto his side to get the sun out of his face and opened one eye to peek at his alarm clock. 9:30AM.

He had been working until 2am, trying to bribe the few people in the chatroom to tip him more after an unsatisfying private. He had even extended the stream just hoping someone would pop up that would get his day income closer to his average, but he had failed. Frustrated about it, he had been scrolling through social media for almost an hour after he had cleaned up. 9:30am was just way too early to be awake and it made him feel rather groggy. He closed his eyes again, trying to get at least another hour of sleep, but the sun was against him, slowly moving the strip of light back over his face after mere minutes.

He groaned. Technically he could get out of bed and close the curtains and slip right back in bed, but he was lazy; too lazy. He moved away once more, but the sun quickly caught up with him.

With a deep annoyed sigh, he grabbed his phone from his nightstand -too awake to fall back asleep now- and rolled to the other side of the bed where the sun had already been. He swiped most of the uninteresting notifications away on his phone, leaving the comments on his Wooshin Instagram account for later. He then checked his Kakao messages, feeling excited as he assumed their “good morning” strike was still ongoing - which meant there would be a message waiting for him right about now. He smirked in amusement as he saw the unread message counter behind Seungwoo’s name to be two.

**Seungwoo (7:58):** Morning Wooseok  
**Seungwoo:** Did you sleep well?

They had been messaging each other quite some and somehow it had clicked really easily between them. Wooseok thought it had something to do with the fact that they already knew each other, in a way. The messages he got from the CEO felt familiar -gentle and loving like he was used of him. It had made him regret cutting their date short, even though he knew it was a smart decision. Talking with Seungwoo through Kakao felt safer, even though he doubted the other had anything bad in mind for him.

Still, it could have been a really lovely date. Seungwoo hadn’t asked for a second date after that, maybe worried that he’d ask too fast, but Wooseok was very much ready for that second date. And if Seungwoo wasn’t asking him, maybe he should ask him himself soon.

Wooseok could have just replied the other with a ‘morning’, but instead he wanted to return his message a little more playful and turned on his camera. He fixed his unruly hair flattening it on his head as good as he possibly could and wasn’t bothered by the light mess that was still on top of his head. It added to the whole ‘I just woke up’ vibe he was going for. He cuddled the blankets close to his body, only his bare shoulder and arm showing, hinting that he wasn’t wearing anything on his upper body without showing it. With one half lidded eye -the other closed- he made a few selfies until he had one that looked cute enough. He was pretty satisfied with it, the strip of sunlight that crossed over the side of his face and his shoulder gave the picture more character, making it look like he actually tried. 

It was the kind of picture he’d normally post on his Instagram. A little risky, but not at all perverted to tease his followers into coming to his streams. This one, though, was only for the privileged Mr. Han.

He had send the other selfies before, but none with bare skin. He kind of liked the idea of sending the other a tease, even though this was tame compared to what Seungwoo was used to seeing from him during stream. Still, this was far more than the other had seen in a few months. Even after meeting Seungwoo had never visited him on stream again. Even the tipping for no good reason had stopped.

He thought he would have been bothered that the high tips had come to a stop, but instead he caught himself being a lot more excited about seeing messages appear on his phone. Even while Seungwoo wasn’t able to see him naked like this, the CEO seemed to be happy with the messages he got.

Wooseok bit his bottom lips mischievously as he finally sent the picture.

**Wooseok (09:46):** Morning...

Seungwoo replied about 10 min later, after Wooseok had covered himself with the blankets again, scrolling over social media to pass time. He knew replies could take a while when Seungwoo was working.

**Seungwoo:** Good morning gorgeous  
**Seungwoo:** You look like you don’t want to be awake yet  
**Seungwoo:** Long night or a lazy day?  
**Wooseok:** Long and frustrating night  
**Wooseok:** And the sun doesn’t care  
**Seungwoo:** How unfair of them

Wooseok chuckled softly, knowing that Seungwoo probably woke up on time to fill his friday with way more work than was healthy.

**Seungwoo:** Having plans for the day?  
**Wooseok:** Not really  
**Wooseok:** Grocery shopping and gaming probably

He always felt a little bad telling Seungwoo what he was doing during the day, knowing very well that the gym chain CEO was working his ass off every single day. He knew he shouldn’t be worried though. His own working hours overlapped partly with the CEO’s night rest.

**Wooseok:** What about you?  
**Wooseok:** Anything interesting happening today?  
**Seungwoo:** Not really  
**Seungwoo:** Paperwork and a few appointments  
**Seungwoo:** Not too bad actually

Another message popped up on Wooseok’s phone, and this time it was Byungchan.

**Byungchan:** Seok  
**Byungchan:** Are you busy today?  
**Byungchan:** One of my part timers called in sick and another is on vacation  
**Byungchan:** If you have time I could really use a few extra hands today  
**Byungchan:** I’ll buy you dinner after!

Wooseok scrunched his nose for a moment. He didn’t want to get out of bed yet, but he knew Byungchan wouldn’t be asking him if there was any other option.

**Wooseok:** How come you never come help me out at work?  
**Byungchan:** You wouldn’t let me steal your spotlight Seok

Wooseok chuckled to himself as he imagined his friend rolling his eyes. 

**Wooseok:** Nice save  
**Wooseok:** I’ll be there as soon as I can  
**Wooseok:** I just have to roll out of bed  
**Byungchan:** Thanks! You’re a hero!

As he got out of his bed, he saw a new message from Seungwoo coming in. It was a screenshot of his phone home screen. The new email count -high enough for Wooseok to feel the need to fix that number to zero if it was his own email. He could see a single agenda entry as well, looked like an appointment he’d have in less than half an hour. Wooseok knew that was not why he sent the screenshot though, because the background was changed to the selfie Wooseok just send him.

**Seungwoo:** Can I?

Wooseok was a little taken back by the question, not remembering anyone had ever asked him if they could use his picture for that purpose. In fact, he assumed that there would be a few Instagram followers who used his pictures without him knowing it.

**Wooseok:** Wouldn’t that distract you too much from those unread emails of yours? ;)  
**Seungwoo:** Maybe that’s exactly what I want ;)

That Wooseok wasn’t surprised about, knowing very well that Seungwoo also came to his streams in the middle of work to blow off some steam.

**Wooseok:** You’re not scared that your colleagues will start questioning who that gorgeous naked guy on your phone is?

He wasn’t naked, but that was not something Seungwoo knew and he didn’t mind teasing some images into the CEO’s thoughts for him to enjoy.

**Seungwoo:** Don’t worry you’re locked behind a code

Seungwoo sent a screenshot of his locked phone with a far more casual picture of him and Byungchan having a drink together in a cafe. The email count had risen by 4, making Wooseok nervous at the thought of having to read and reply to all of them.

**Wooseok:** Keeping me all to yourself I see ;)  
**Wooseok:** I have to leave though  
**Wooseok:** Byungchan needs a pair of extra hands in the shop  
**Wooseok:** And you have an appointment in less than 10 minutes

He ended the conversation with an emoji of a winking kissy face, locked his phone and walked to the bathroom to get ready.

\---

About an hour later Wooseok arrived at the small candy shop located in a shopping alley in the center of Seoul. A few customers were already waiting in line in front of the counter where a young girl was scooping handmade hard candies into paper bags. Wonyoung, if Wooseok remembered correctly. Her hair was dyed a light brown and was tied up into a playful ponytail. Combined with her warm smile and the subtle sparkle in her make-up it made her look sweet and approachable.

Wooseok wiggled himself past the customers towards the small gap along the counter and bowed into Wonyoung’s direction to greet her and show her that he was sneaking to the back. “Good Morning, Wonyoung.” He said it softly as if he was scared to interrupt her while she worked.

Wonyoung nodded with a smile. “Morning! Byungchan’s in the back.” She replied softly and nodded her head towards the door that led into the kitchen. Then quickly turned back to the customer she was helping.

In the back, Byungchan was just checking a large pan on an industrial burner, mixing it well with a long wooden ladle. He looked up as he heard the door of the kitchen opening, his facial expression changing from slightly stressed to relief. “You’re a hero, thanks! Christmas is in three weeks and the candy canes go over the counter way faster than I expected.”

Wooseok laughed. “No problem. I think it’s kinda fun actually.” He pulled his coat off and brought it to the peg in a smaller room in the back, which served both as Byungchan’s office and as his coffee corner. He took an apron and put it on while he walked back to his friend. “It’s a good thing that I work in the evening.” He’d probably be exhausted tomorrow morning, especially since Friday nights were very active stream nights. Luckily, he had nothing planned for tomorrow.

Having helped Byungchan before, Wooseok knew what was expected of him and as soon as he was done putting the apron on he walked to the burner where they both took a handle of the pan with the liquid candy mixture and carried it to the table.

“Did I wake you up, by the way? I didn’t want to text too early.”

“I just woke up, so don’t worry. I was texting Seungwoo.” Byungchan knew the details, probably more than Wooseok seeing that he was able to hear the story from both sides.

Byungchan huffed amused, though didn’t look at his friend too focussed on pouring the burning hot, viscous liquid onto the table and scraping out as much as he possibly could. “You two are really getting it on, don’t you?”

“He’s doing his best to impress me.” He stated matter-of-factly, even though he too had a great deal of influence over the conversations they had.

“Don’t let it sound like you don’t like it.” Byungchan accused him. “Don’t you think I don’t notice you smiling at your phone whenever he sends you a message.”

“I’m not denying anything. I’m just blaming it all on him.” Wooseok shrugged his shoulders smugly.

Byungchan shook his head. “I’m not sure if I think you two are adorable or disgusting.”

“Adorable.” Wooseok helped the other decide. “We haven’t been disgusting yet.”

One of Byungchan’s eyebrows raised in disbelieve. “Knowing both of you I don’t believe a single word of that.”

“Both of us? You’re not even just blaming me?”

“Seungwoo isn’t a single hair better than you.” Byungchan huffed. “You’ll find out just meet up with him some more.”

Wooseok put his hands onto his waist looking at Byungchan as he put the empty pan back into the now turned off burner. He was curious to know what Byungchan was talking about. Surely, he didn’t mean Seungwoo was a camboy at some point as well. He kind of assumed the CEO would have already told him otherwise. There was no reason to keep that a secret towards another camboy. “It’s gonna take a while before I find out, though. He’s taking way too long asking me for that second date.”

Byungchan nodded, seeming to already know Seungwoo’s taking long. “You shouldn’t have told him to wait until he knew you well enough.”

“That was for the Burberry he wanted to buy me. Not the dating itself.”

“That’s not what he thinks. Do you want me to push him in the right direction?”

Wooseok sighed to himself. He shook his head. “I’ll ask him myself. I’ll just have to think about something fun to do. Does he have any hobbies?” With gloves on Wooseok started mixing in the red colour and flavour Byungchan poured onto the section of burning hot, liquid candy in front of him.

“Aren’t you supposed to ask him? You were trying to get to know each other a little better, weren’t you?”

“I did, but I can’t imagine the only thing he likes aside from working is working out.”

“Those sure are the only things he does at the moment.” But that was due to his busy schedule. “When we hang out it’s often just socialising at a cafe or having dinner. But, when we were younger he played a lot of soccer. I’m also always really surprised about how many movies he has seen already. Even recent movies. He likes to sing as well, always singing along with the radio when he has the chance.”

\---

“Did you have a day off, Wooseok?” Wonyoung asked, as she was stuffing her mouth with her lunch. She stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the coffee room eating and waiting for customers to come into the shop. Which only took until the end of her question.

As the doorbell rang it rang two more times before Wonyoung was even able to react. She turned around to put her lunch box away and leave for the shop, but Byungchan stepped in before she could leave. “Go finish your lunch, you’ve been working nonstop this morning. I’ll manage the shop for a few minutes.”

When Byungchan left, Wooseok was left alone with the candy canes and seeing that he had been the one on the end of the line, he soon had to take over Byungchan’s job as well. He had seen Byungchan working the candy enough now that he at least understood how it worked. Following the steps he remembered, he pulled the string of warm candy from a big lump. He twisted the string to swirl the red, green and white along the length, then cut it into 20cm length pieces and shaped them into a candy cane shape. The latter had been Wooseok’s task until now, so that was the easiest part. He managed to take over, though, it was obvious how much slower he was now there wasn’t any help of the experienced candy maker.

“I work in the evening.” Wooseok answered Wonyoung who’d grabbed her lunch box again to finish her lunch quickly. 

“So, you’re doing two shifts today?” The girl sounded distressed by the idea. “What do you do for work?”

“I create video content.”

“Like a youtuber?”

“More like a streamer.”

Wonyoung was mid sentence when the door to the shop opened again. 

“I knew you weren’t here for me.” Byungchan’s voice came from the doorway. “Don’t distract him too long, we still have a lot of work to do today.”

Him? Wooseok immediately looked up as he realized that he was the only ‘him’ in the building that wasn’t Byungchan himself. And looking up was probably the best decision he made that day. His eyes immediately fell on the broad-shouldered gym chain CEO that stepped into the kitchen. He was neatly dressed in a tailored black three piece with a plain white shirt underneath, looking like the proper businessman he was. He looked hot. Too hot.

There was a short moment in which they made eye contact, a warm smile playing on Seungwoo’s lips letting him know that he was aware that he was in the room, then he turned back to Byungchan. “Do you need a pair of extra hands?”

“Do you have time?” Byungchan asked unsure.

“I have half an hour.”

“Sure. I have to tend the shop for a little. Can he help you for a little? He’s here for you anyways.” Byungchan turned around checking with Wooseok, though the smile on his lips already gave away that he probably knew the answer already.

Wooseok huffed. “Stalking me now, aren’t you Mr. CEO?” He beamed Seungwoo a sneaky side eye. He doubted the other was trying to be creepy, but it slightly was just visiting without a warning.

“Staring at you from a distance got a little old.” Seungwoo smiled playfully.

“Ah yes, spying on me from your helicopter while firing people sounds like a tiring thing.” In all honesty, if Wooseok thought about it, he had actually no clue what the hell a CEO did apart from being important and sitting in a luxurious big chair in an office that was way bigger than it needed. 

Seungwoo let out an awkward laugh not sure what he was supposed to do with this claim. “I have people to fire people for me. Do you want me to spy on you from a helicopter?”

“Do you have one?”

“No, but I could hire one if you’re into that.”

Wooseok huffed amused. Of course, he didn’t want the other staring at him from such a creepy distance, but he had the feeling Seungwoo knew that already. He took a step back to the spot where he stood before, on the end of the candy line and tapped on the table in front of the lump of candy where Byungchan had been standing before. “Come here, CEO Han. I could use some muscle power. Do you know what to do or should I teach you the ropes?”

Seungwoo smiled gladly as he seemed to be accepted into Wooseok’s space. “It’s been a while, but I think I’ll manage.”

As Seungwoo pulled his expensive looking jacket off and got himself an apron, Wooseok saw Byungchan rolling his eyes behind his back and walking to Wonyoung. His words were whispered, too soft for Wooseok to hear, but when his friend closed the door behind her after she stepped back into the coffee room, he expected the other was just protecting the girl from seeing or hearing anything a minor wasn’t supposed to. There was no trust at all.

“Make sure to twist often.” Was Byungchan’s only instruction to Seungwoo, before he quickly left to the front of the shop, after he had left the customers waiting for too long already.

That Seungwoo knew what he was doing became clear soon enough as he pulled the candy in perfectly sized strings, the way Byungchan had done just before.

“Looks like you actually know what you’re doing, don’t you?” Wooseok was somehow surprised. It wasn’t rare for Byungchan to once in a while ask a little help in the shop, but one of the things he learned from Seungwoo by now was that he was a very busy man and he almost couldn’t imagine the CEO had enough time to help Byungchan with something like candy making.

“I’ve helped out a lot in the beginning.”

“Really? I’ve helped too, why haven’t we met before?”

“You work at night, and I helped at night.”

Fair. “I didn’t think you’d have time to help with such a thing, honestly.”

Seungwoo looked at Wooseok with a smile and pressed a finger against his own lips, winking at him. “I didn’t have time, but Byung didn’t know.” He said it in a whisper, as if he was scared Byungchan would hear from behind the door. “He would hate it if he knew.”

Wooseok snorted softly. “He would absolutely hate it.” He was getting curious though. “Was I an excuse to help out as well?” It wouldn’t offend him if he was. Byungchan deserved all the help and Mister Heartthrob was blessing him with some eye candy to enjoy while he worked. Still, he just wondered if the fact that he told Seungwoo that he was going to help Byungchan today had been a trigger for the CEO to want to help his friend as well.

“No.” Seungwoo shook his head with a crooked smile. “I’m actually here for you. I wanted to ask you something over Kakao this morning, but since you were close today, I decided to come and ask you in person.”

This better me about that second date. “What did you want to ask?”

Seungwoo was watching his hands as he talked this whole time. Making sure that he was pulling the candy properly, but when he spoke again, he turned his head to Wooseok to make sure he could see his reaction. “Do you still want that Burberry coat you told me about?”

Not what he had expected the other would ask, but he was not complaining. He smirked, but only looked back at the other from the corners of his eyes. “Do you think you know me by now?”

“Well enough to know that I wouldn’t regret buying you something nice. Are you free tomorrow?”

“Asking me on a date?”

“If you’d let me.”

Finally. Wooseok bit his bottom lip to hide the smile that wanted to make itself visible. “Yes, I am free tomorrow.”

“Dinner afterwards?”

Oh god. Why did that word sound so expensive on the CEO’s lips? Or maybe that was just Wooseok’s imagination. It didn’t help Seungwoo was wearing a suit either. He could already see him sitting in that suit in front of him with a candlelight dinner. Too romantic for a second date and yet he kind of loved the idea. “I can’t. I have to work tomorrow night.”

“A lunch then?”

“Do I have to wear a suit?”

Seungwoo smiled amused at the question. “Do you want to wear a suit?”

Wooseok didn’t have one and the way it almost seemed like he was demanding an expensive meal from the other wasn’t sitting right with him either. Seungwoo was already planning on buying him a way too expensive coat, he didn’t want to push his boundaries. “Maybe another time, but I’ll take that lunch offer.” 

The door of the coffee room opened and Wonyoung looked skeptical into the kitchen. “Can I walk to the shop?”

Both Wooseok and Seungwoo looked up in surprise at the question, seeing the girl standing half hidden behind the door as she peeked around the corner, her cheeks flushed slightly. When she realized the two were still working two feet apart, she stuttered slightly. “Oh... I thought… Byungchan said…” She scratched her throat, shaking her head, quickly walked past the two and disappeared behind the shop door.

Wooseok and Seungwoo looked at each other for a few seconds with a little bit of confusion, until Wooseok snorted softly. “What did Byungchan tell her…?”

Seungwoo shrugged his shoulders with a playful smile.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MirmaidWrites)


End file.
